The Analytical Resource Core will provide the researchers affiliated with the Program Project access to high performance analytical instrumentation, mass spectrometry (MS), and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy (NMR), through training, experimental design and routine sample analysis. Coupled to these Instruments are nanocapillary chromatographs that allow separation and analysis of microscale experiments and culture extracts. The ability to analyze small amounts of material is crucial in the effort to employ MS and NMR In medium- and high-throughput screening campaigns for novel phosphonates. The Analytical Resource Core will also develop new methods and analyses that will accelerate the discovery and reengineering portions of the Research Projects.